


【弦狼】Oversize【PWP】

by Carolisland



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *现代paro。*突发无脑车。起因是我想看狼穿男友衬衫（虽然不是衬衫啦*补充一些我流现pa的简单设定：弦狼室友同居。年下。狼会在梦中看到部分前世（战国）记忆，弦全无前世记忆。*本篇时间线是他俩交往有一阵子之后。现pa就是要腻歪！【咆哮
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 27





	【弦狼】Oversize【PWP】

弦一郎在沙发上转醒那会儿他先是闻到一股食物的香气，肉片儿下锅后滋滋的声音随后钻入他逐渐清晰的听觉。他睁开眼，阳光透过玻璃窗户投射进来，让他啧着舌抬手把还未适应光线的眼睛遮起来。  
现在似乎是早晨八九点，天气不错。碗筷碰撞的细响从右耳不远处传过过来。应该是狼，他想着，转过脑袋去瞧。这屋子厨房与客厅连着，于是他一转眼就瞧见那人光着脚丫子站在灶台前。裸露的腿从那件袍子一般大的T恤里伸出来，这衣服显然大得不合身。那是他的衣服，昨天刚穿过，现在正套在狼的身上，长的几乎要盖住他的膝盖。  
狼，他的室友，他的男朋友，这会儿单穿着他的衣服在厨房里做饭，没怎么完全束好的头发稀稀拉拉地坠下几根在耳边和后脖子。  
弦一郎刚睡醒的混沌大脑用了大概一分钟来确认现在看到的景象，觉得不可思议。而这时候狼似乎已经将锅里煎好的培根盛进刚拿出来的餐盘里了。狼的手臂从袖子里伸出来，空落落的大袖管衬得那截本该健硕的手腕又细又小。平常总被遮着的脖子露着，弦一郎从没觉得自己这T恤的领子有那么大，以至于现在狼的半个肩膀和一小截背脊骨都露在外面。弦一郎盯着那截脖子看了好一会儿，过会儿把眼神挪去了狼的手臂，再过会儿他把视线移到衣服下摆外光溜溜的腿上。  
弦一郎深吸了一口气，翻起身来捏紧了眉心。狼时常毫无自觉的脾性有时候真的会让他困扰。  
清醒过后弦一郎觉得脑门儿依然突突得疼，这提醒了他自己已经熬了几天的夜，而昨晚的早睡计划也因为某些…呃嗯，某些原因泡汤。所以他几点睡的来着，好像直到天快亮他才抱着同他一样乱糟糟的狼进入睡眠。这沙发显然容不下两个人，虽然他已经很努力地把狼塞进怀里。  
糟糕的睡姿让他的头发这会儿又蓬又翘，不过他暂时不想理会，反正他今天休假。他抬手把恼人的乱发掳去耳后，捡起地上的裤子套上了便走去厨房。  
-早餐马上便好，请稍作等待。  
狼像是早就知道他已经醒来，在他还没踏进厨房的时候就已经开口说道。弦一郎一边走着一边用刚睡醒的模糊气音应答他，音调拖出了老长。等挪到了灶台边他便伸手把狼整个儿箍到怀里。衣服在摩擦下窸窸窣窣的。狼很小，想要亲吻露出的后脖子便必须垂下脑袋，于是弦一郎弓下身子，先在狼的脑顶啄了一口，随后再把嘴巴挪下去用牙齿磨咬那截突出的脊骨。  
-弦一郎大人…  
狼没怎么搞明白状况，便平稳地喊了一声。被喊到的人闷闷地应着随后停下来将脑袋埋进那对他来说小小的肩膀。离得足够近于是弦一郎的嗓音就像直接磨在了狼的耳膜上。狼垂下眼，停下手里的动作。他很喜欢弦一郎的声音，尤其是在这般未清醒的早间或是染上性欲的混沌之时，那嗓音都会比平常来的更加低沉，就像是天边滚滚的落雷坠于他耳阔，令他着迷。不过这事儿他没对弦一郎提过，也不知该如何提。  
等停了一会儿狼发现弦一郎并没有要走的意思，也没有下一步动作，于是便任他挂着继续手头上的事。等早餐全都准备完毕，弦一郎差不多把一半重量都搁他身上后他关掉了灶台上的火。锅子里沸着的水咕噜咕噜地翻腾了好一会儿才慢悠悠地停息下去，弦一郎平稳的呼吸晕在他脖子上。狼把脸侧过去瞧，皮肤的暖度因此蹭到一块儿，有一簇刘海自脑门上垂下来遮住弦一郎的眼眉，让狼看不清他是不是又睡着了。狼想伸手拨开那簇头发，却不料被那人收紧了手臂整个儿抱上了料理台——原来他没有睡着。狼的小腿从桌沿边垂下去，弦一郎伸手分开他两边的膝盖顺势将身子挤进腿间的空位。还没等狼给出啥反应，亲吻便追着凑上去含住他的嘴唇。  
渡过来的呼吸呼吸温热并且湿润，狼的唇瓣很快被吮红，探入口中的舌尖压住他的舌苔，唾液翻搅的声音随之卷了上来。狼张开嘴巴笨拙地回应着，耳尖发热，弦一郎伸手握着他的脖侧按摩那发红的耳跟，另一只手则顺着膝盖探到宽松的衣服里去。布料被他的小臂撑起，光裸的大腿露出来，腿根还留着昨晚被咬出的牙印。弦一郎很意外狼居然连内裤都没有套，伸入的手套弄了一会儿狼的阴茎和囊袋，等那根东西开始发硬之后他松手将狼的腰抬起来，指尖摸到狼股间的小洞。几小时前才使用过的穴道仍然维持着松软的状态，几乎立刻就将他的手指整根吞入。弦一郎在那软壁里收张着手指，指尖拨揉那儿柔软的褶皱。他在扩张的同时轻车熟路地把手摸到那个能让这具身体彻底打开的软点去。那地方会让这原本干涩的的穴里湿出很多的水，这样他可以更加容易的进入。是啊，他可不会告诉狼，他只是因为睁眼便瞧见男友穿着自己的衣服就勃起发硬，明明他俩昨晚才泄掉过一波，看来他还年轻得很。  
松开唇舌之后弦一郎侧过脸继续啃着狼下巴上没刮的胡渣。狼在他的唇边喘着气，一边犹豫着想要把那只胡作非为的手弄出来。  
-…弦一郎大人…请不要在………！…  
弦一郎这时候才想起狼似乎还是很不习惯在“奇怪”的地方做爱。不过那后半句抗拒话又已经被对方吞回了喉咙。  
时机不错。弦一郎眼瞧着狼这会儿拧着眉毛咬紧牙齿，脚尖因为前列腺上不断压蹭的触感蜷缩起来。他绷紧了肌肉，像是又在极力克制自己不去做出出格的举动——像是忍不住去挺腰，像是忍不住扭着身子讨好般的将自己凑过去，像是吸咬着不自觉地用屁股夹紧探到体内的东西。最后一项他已经无意识地在做了。  
这是弦一郎还不理解的部分，毕竟他并不觉得在性爱中追逐快乐的行为算什么出格。不过他想或许狼需要更多的时间来适应这些。狼花了很多时间来适应很多他曾经无法处理的事儿，这包括了他俩的感情。直到现在狼身上依然有很多弦一郎搞不明白的事儿，不过他们可以慢慢去了解，毕竟在这方面他自己也没有好到哪儿去。在他俩跌跌撞撞试探了很多次后弦一郎才确认狼并不讨厌他，也并不讨厌性。不少无措并抗拒的时刻只是因为他这会儿不懂该怎么应对。他的狼困惑又挣扎，笨拙又固执。不过这没事，他很喜欢，弦一郎很喜欢，弦一郎喜欢狼几乎所有的模样。  
他看着这会儿狼一边喘气一边又想把自己整个儿缩起来。已经昂起的阴茎把那宽大的T恤顶高，撑起的布料被溢出的浊液染湿成深色的一片。拓开的软穴也早已重新变得湿润柔软。弦一郎不想再忍了，他早就硬得发痛。他近乎是粗暴地在那凸起的点上来回碾了几下，等到狼受不了了几乎哽住呼吸时将手指拔出去，溢出的透明黏水从口子里流出来，被抽空的软穴张合着想要挽留他。几乎被逼上顶峰又被甩下搁置的狼像是突然又想起了呼吸，但又在下一秒被那还未满足的释放欲侵占。  
弦一郎拉起他垂下的一只脚腕将他拽过去。这时候狼已经没再想着要阻止他了，只是软着身子把手肘子撑在台面上，胸膛不断地起伏，倒挂着的眼尾被熏得通红，那双眼睛茫然地瞧着着弦一郎那根硕大勃发的茎，缩起的身子在那宽大的衣服里显得更小。弦一郎把那衣服下摆撩起来，用阳物的顶端抵上抽动着的湿红穴口。狼的呼吸立刻粗重起来，等那巨刃慢慢塞进穴里时狼缩起脖子握紧拳头，张开嘴巴几乎就要发出声音。  
那儿柔嫩的软肉被层层撑开，烫热又紧窒的穴道绞上去挤得弦一郎从喉口逼出发颤的叹息。那嗓音传进了狼的耳朵里，又电流一般在他全身滚过。狼惊喘着，更多热流在那一瞬而一齐涌入他小腹。他几乎立刻就将精液从端口射出去，白色的浊液喷到弦一郎身上，柔软的穴应激着猛然收绞，开拓的巨物被软肉用力地吸住。  
弦一郎被这一下夹得头晕目眩，他顿了一下垂下脑袋发出低吼，别去耳后的刘海散下来，手臂隆起的肌肉上爆起青茎。那收束的肠道既是折磨又是邀请。他停歇了一秒，接着把五指收紧，发狠似的掐着狼的腰将送入一半的阳具一口气全都碾进包容他的湿软巢穴。不应期之间突然冲入的酸痛与满涨感让狼发出一声近乎哭音的干哽。他的腰杆挺直拉满，脚胡乱地蹬到弦一郎的腿，那不合尺寸的大东西刺入他将他的肚子顶起一大块来。那是属于弦一郎的东西，几乎要将他撑破。这会儿狼觉得自己浑身哪儿都无法承受更多的玩意儿，他的身子连同大脑一起被伏于他身上的人占据。  
等弦一郎抓着他开始抽送时狼没再忍着低吟，细微又零碎的声音从抽吸中漏出来混入臀肉被拍打的声响。通红的穴肉送入的硬棒来回拉拽，淫水自那吸绞的入口里一点点被挤出。他在性事的冲撞中摇摇晃晃，脑袋险些撞翻身后的厨具，弦一郎把他拉回去，摁上勃发并再次涨大的茎。狼拧着眉毛呜咽着，宽大的衣服袖子随着耸动的身子紊乱地歪斜着挂下他的肩膀。弦一郎俯过去啃他露出的肩头，在那地方磨上牙印。转而又突然加快身下艹动的速率，趁着狼因为过度的快感而仰高脖子时吮去他突出的喉结。  
狼的头发也散了，一簇簇地垂到耳朵边。弦一郎用鼻尖拱开那些发丝，把呼吸晕上狼的耳廓。那些浸满了情欲的低喘跟着这些呼吸一起烧上来，烧得狼浑身发烫。那漫溢的性潮涌上来将他的每一寸都浇没。狼感觉自己很快便也溶于了这滚烫发腻的糖水，化成了同样软烂黏腻的一滩。他伸手揽上弦一郎的脖子。对方用单手就将他托起揽到身上，他俩抱在一块儿。满足与酸痛浸满了他搏动的心脏，刺入的茎由下至上做着最后的冲刺。等高潮再次来临时狼缩起来咬上弦一郎的肩膀。弦一郎吼叫着，掰着狼的屁股狠狠地往里又顶了几次，随后他咬紧牙将阴茎抽出来把精液射到狼的身上。  
性事过后他俩像是暂时花光了所有力气一般靠回台面上喘气。弦一郎那件大T恤该丢进洗衣机了，不过现在他俩谁都懒得动。一时间整个屋子的都安静了下来。他们维持着拥抱的姿势挂在一块儿，弦一郎用手顺着狼的背，而狼难得地把脸蹭上弦一郎的颈侧。  
直到肚子里一声咕噜噜的叫声打破这份安宁。  
弦一郎的手了停下来。  
-…………好饿。  
他顿了一会儿低声说到。  
狼想着早餐或许需要再次加热了。

Fin


End file.
